In a Center of this nature, with multiple sites and multiple investigators, collaborators and data analysts, the need for access to shared information and accurate data is essential for the overall success of the project. The Biostatistics and Computing Core is responsible for overseeing the data management and computer network systems that facilitate the sharing of data and information across the Projects and Cores. Additionally, the Biostatistics Core will support all statistical analysis activities for the Center. The purposes of the Biostatistics and Computing Core are: 1) to facilitate electronic data management needs including computer and network support, and 2) to provide study design and statistical consultation to project investigators. Activities supported will include: database creation, maintenance and support to facilitate effective data tracking, dataset maintenance and access, statistical analysis and consultation, and network and computer support. These services will greatly enhance the ability of all components of the program to achieve their specific aims.